Gitana Mía
by SD'Grey
Summary: Edward hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de Inglaterra es un joven con toda su vida planeada, su autoritario padre decide por él, nunca se ha opuesto a ninguna de sus decisiones pues no tenía motivos, hasta ahora. Solo basto que sus ojos se cruzaran con una hermosa andariega la cual estaba a punto de cambiarle la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Edward hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de Inglaterra es un joven con toda su vida planeada, su autoritario padre decide por él, nunca se ha opuesto a ninguna de sus decisiones pues no tenía motivos, hasta ahora. Solo basto que sus ojos se cruzaran con una hermosa andariega la cual estaba a punto de cambiarle la vida.

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados.

* * *

**Prefacio**

No lo podía creer esto de ser la peor de las pesadillas había pasado a un sueño y de ser así no quería despertarme jamás, la situación no era la más óptima pues nos encontrábamos escondidos del desastre que hace apenas unas horas se había llevado a cabo en su campamento; no había sido el más brillante de los planes el haberla "secuestrado" pero no me arrepentía de nada.

Estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de todo y de todos; los problemas se habían quedado atrás, los miedos y los temores quería olvidarlos pero el solo recuerdo de la anterior persecución me hacía llenarme de miedo aunque no lo demostrara pues quería mantenerme fuerte para ella, Bella era lo único que importaba.

La mire detenidamente, casi con adoración; ella estaba destinada a ser mía como ya me lo había dicho tiempo atrás y claro yo era completamente suyo desde que nos vimos por primera vez. Era tan hermosa, pese a la poca luz que nos proporcionaban las velas fui capaz de apreciar su belleza. Yo me encontraba de pie completamente inmóvil frente a ella que se encontraba acostada sobre la cama. Desde que llegamos ella había insistido en que vigilaría pero no era capaz de ponerla a hacer eso, así que apenas y curo mi herida se rindió al sueño.

—Edward—el susurro que salió de sus labios me hizo creer que seguía dormida pero cuando encontré sus ojos mirándome atentamente supe que no era así—Ven, por favor—pidió mientras extendía sus manos hacia mí, como los metales van hacia el imán yo fui sin dudarlo hasta ella—Te amo—se incorporó con cuidado hasta que estuvo a mi altura, toco mi cara con una de sus manos su toque provocaba una fuerte corriente de electricidad en mí.

—Yo también te amo Bella—lleve su otra mano hasta mi corazón, ese corazón que latía de amor solo por ella, se alzó y busco a tientas mis labios yo facilite esto inclinándome hacia ella, la tome por su cintura y la abrace. Me encantaba sentirla así de cerca y más en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Comenzamos a besarnos lentamente diciendo en cada beso lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, entonces algo cambio sentí como su lengua trataba de abrirse paso en mi boca no sé qué fue pero yo abrí mi boca para permitirle el acceso, al instante que nuestras lenguas se rozaron la corriente que sentía con ella se intensifico más. Nuestros labios danzaban a un ritmo sincronizado lo mismo que nuestras lenguas, tal vez en otras circunstancias nos hubiera detenido pero me deje llevar ante su roce. Tan metido estaba en el beso que no me di cuenta de que sus manos ya estaban desabotonando mi camisa: _¡Detente!_ Me separe de golpe ante esto.

—No podemos Bella—la mire fijamente esperando que me comprendiera

—Te deseo tanto—confeso, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba lo único que hice fue corresponderle el abrazo y darle un beso en la cabeza— ¿Acaso tu no me deseas?

—Mi amor claro que te deseo—suspire—Solo que no quiero empeorar más las cosas—ella se alejó de mi pecho, y me miró fijamente. Su semblante se notaba un poco más repuesto después de unas buenas horas de sueño.

—Por eso lo deberíamos de hacer—susurro lo más bajo que pudo, que apenas logre escucharla.

—No podrías esperar—acaricie su mejilla derecha con ternura. Si el plan iba como hasta ahora mañana por la mañana estaríamos fuera de la ciudad y empezaríamos desde cero.

—Ya esperamos suficiente—toco la parte que ya había desabotonado de mi camisa, piel contra piel—Quiero ser tuya—intento besarme pero la agarre por los hombros impidiéndoselo.

—Quiero hacerte mi esposa —ella soltó una risa nerviosa—Hacer lo correcto para ambos.

—Quiero que sea esta noche—volvió a abrazarme—Ahora, aquí, sabemos que estamos juntos y seguros que tal si mañana no es así—su voz se oía deprimente.

—Bella—cuando la llame sentí como sus lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por mi pecho— Siempre estaremos juntos, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. Estamos fuera del alcance de tu familia y la mía ni enterada esta de la situación, solo tenemos que partir y no mirar atrás.

No hubo respuesta por su parte, así que espere pacientemente.

—Tengo miedo, a que nos alejen y que jamás tengamos otra oportunidad como esta—alcé su cara y fue un grave error el ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas me retorció el corazón, comencé a besar el camino que se estaba formando por sus lágrimas

—Tranquila, yo te protegeré—jure—no dejare que nos separen, no podría vivir sin ti. Simplemente eso es imposible.

—Edward por favor—rogó— si algo pasara quiero tener esta noche grabada en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo—sus palabras estaban rompiendo la barrera del no, sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para negarle esto mejor dicho para negárnoslo a los dos. Yo también la deseaba y quería hacerla mía—por favor, por favor—dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos, podía sentir su desesperación en cada beso, ella termino de desabotonar mi camisa y lucho por quitármela de encima.

Se lo impedí pero entonces hizo algo con lo que no pude luchar: lentamente se separó de mis labios y mientras su mirada se entrelazaba con la mía se dirigió a mi pecho besando cada parte que se encontraba a su alcance yo mande todo al demonio en ese instante, la tome por la nuca y la guíe hasta mi boca nuevamente volvimos al mismo beso que antes yo había interrumpido.

La tome por su cadera, momento que ella aprovecho para enrollar sus brazos atrás de mi cuello, cuando la tuve segura entre mis brazos la acosté por completo en la cama mientras que yo caía suavemente sobre ella soltó su agarre de mi nuca y empezó a acariciar mi espalda, deje sus labios para descender por su mandíbula bajando por su cuello me permití ser osado y dejar que en lugar de mi boca fuese mi lengua la que consintiera su cuello, cuando hice esto ella jadeo eso es lo que quería que Bella disfrutara de esta noche nuestra noche, que así como había jadeado ahora gimiese, más adelante que gritara mi nombre. Yo me encargaría de eso toda la noche, cumpliría su mandato la haría mía…

* * *

**Hola, hermosas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer el pequeño prefacio. ¿A cuantas se les hizo conocida la historia? -.-' puede que ha muchas si es que ya la habían leído previamente, la cosa es que hace unos meses la elimine sin pensarlo, pero bueno los remordimientos no son nada agradable así que aquí la traigo de vuelta. Aclaro que no sera la misma, algunas cosas se mantienen iguales y otras cambiaran totalmente. **

**Bien, ahora para las nuevas (si es que hay alguna) les doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Gracias por el tiempo que prestaron para leer, por su atención y espero que me digan que piensan. No importa si son jitomatasos (si importa :B) Como sea, espero actualizar el viernes pues como ya dije "ALGUNAS COSAS CAMBIAN" ...**

**Nos Vemos :B**


	2. Chapter 2 Solo Una Mirada

**Summary**: Edward hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de Inglaterra es un joven con toda su vida planeada, su autoritario padre decide por él, nunca se ha opuesto a ninguna de sus decisiones pues no tenía motivos, hasta ahora. Solo basto que sus ojos se cruzaran con una hermosa andariega la cual estaba a punto de cambiarle la vida.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados.

* * *

**Dedicado a: ****LUCYarg, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, janalez, jacke94,NURIASKA, ****YBoaa. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que han dedicado parte de su tiempo para leer. Esto es rápido pero nos vemos en la nota de abajo. Disfruten el c****apítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 Solo Una Mirada**

**POV Edward**

Quería huir, salir corriendo de esta maldita casa. No estaba a gusto aquí, sentía que me asfixiaba; todos con sus estúpidas sonrisas de felicidad, una felicidad completamente falsa. Sabía que el único verdaderamente feliz con esta situación era mi padre, había soñado esto por bastantes años: "Edward su hijo menor iba a contraer nupcias con una señorita de alto prestigio" sus malditas palabras las tenía grabadas en mi cabeza, no podía sacarlas desde que me comunico el trato que había llevado a cabo con los señores Denali. Tanya seria mi esposa dentro de seis meses, después de que yo me recibiera como doctor y empezara a ejercer contraeríamos nupcias, al menos había conseguido aplazarlo hasta ese momento.

Esta misma noche se daría a conocer nuestro compromiso, mi madre junto con tía Esme y Heidi Biers de Denali se habían encargado de invitar a un cercano círculo de amigos para el gran evento. La verdad solo eran amigos de ellas, yo no tenía amigos y los únicos que tenía como lo eran Jasper, Emmett y mi prima Alice sabían que todo era un completo circo del cual no podía salirme.

Solo me quedaban seis meses para ser libre, aunque si lo pensaba bien yo nunca había sido un hombre libre; desde pequeño me habían inculcado que hacer y que seguir, nada en mi vida había sido efectuado sin conocimiento de mis padres, todo tenía que ser aprobado por mi padre y era así como había sido siempre. Esto del compromiso esperaba que fuera lo último en lo que mi padre se inmiscuyera en mi vida porque al fin de cuentas eso era: Mi vida, mía y de nadie más. Y sin embargo había permitido que la controlaran.

—La cena se llevara a cabo a las ocho de la noche en punto, será de etiqueta y contaremos con la presencia de las más distinguidas familias de nuestra comunidad—mi madre estaba sumamente emocionada por el evento, aunque claramente como organizadora y madre de uno de los involucrados no podía ser de otra manera—¿Me estas escuchando, querido?—su penetrante mirada color verde se encontró con la mía.

—Si madre te escucho—me apresure en responderle.

—Entonces ponme más atención, quiero que seas puntual y que en compañía de tu prometida Tanya recibas a los invitados en la entrada de la casa. Quiero dar una buena impresión, que la felicidad de la joven pareja se note.

Ese sí que iba a ser un gran problema, puede que Tanya estuviera encantada con el compromiso y con la fiesta pero eso no cambiaba en nada mi amargura, simplemente no podía aparentar que estaba extasiado con algo que significaría atarme a una mujer que no amaba, iba a casarme sin haber amado. Que horrible sonaba eso.

—Tendremos un amplio menú a disposición de los más exigentes gustos, será una reunión que nadie olvidara y dará mucho de qué hablar los siguientes días. Estoy segura que más de uno envidiara esto y…

—Madre no te preocupes, estaré puntual y elegante a la hora acordada—corte sus "maravillosas" ideas de golpe, cada vez que la escuchaba así de feliz y entusiasmada en lugar de que lograra contagiarme solo me daban ganas de vomitar.

—Noto un tono de urgencia por tu parte, Edward—frunció el ceño a tal grado que sus cejas perfectas aprecian tocarse—Necesito que comprendas que todo esto es por tu bien, estas en edad de casarte y no quiero morirme sin ver crecer a mis nietos.

Fue inevitable no reír ante semejante supuesto pero solo me gane una mirada fea por su parte.

—No creo que mueras, eres muy joven y bonita. Así que me hubieras permitido que yo mismo me hiciera cargo de elegir a una esposa, alguna mujer que si me amara.

—Tanya te ama, es la más feliz de las mujeres porque sabe que tú mismo la has elegido para compartir una vida—tomo mi mano entre las suyas—Tal vez tus sentimientos hacia ella no seas iguales pero con el tiempo le responderás con la misma intensidad, sé que este matrimonio funcionara además no quiero que te quedes solo.

—Mamá nunca dije que no me casaría, siempre tuve la idea de estudiar, ejercer como doctor y ser uno de los mejores en lo que hago, eso de tener una esposa estaba en segundo plano y lo único que hicieron ustedes fue imponerme el matrimonio.

—¡Edward!—su tono de ofensa se hizo notar de inmediato—Tanto tu padre como yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti, eso lo sabes bien. Siempre hemos buscado lo mejor para nuestros hijos; ahí tienes a Emmett él se casara con Rosalie dentro de unos meses, él no se queja como tú lo haces y simplemente se adapta a la situación.

—Es muy diferente—me encogí de hombros. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos discutido esto—Mi hermano siempre ha estado enamorado de Rosalie y ella le corresponde, ustedes intervinieron conmigo solo por el hecho de que no había puesto mi atención en alguna mujer. ¿Nunca pensaron que la mujer indicada para mí no es la que me han impuesto?

—No voy a discutir este tema contigo, hijo—se levantó de golpe del sofá—Me dañas con los reproches que haces, me disgusta ver esa actitud en ti. Simplemente si quieres hablarlo con alguien ve con tu padre, lo haces conmigo porque sabes de sobra que no cuento con el rigor suficiente para ponerte en tu lugar.

Mi padre tenía métodos bastante eficaces para hacer que hicieras lo que él quería, eso me lo había demostrado hace ya bastante tiempo. El recuerdo de nuestra última charla seguía llenándome de miedo y hasta hoy era el día en que no podía ir en contra de sus designios.

—Tienes razón, madre—trate de sonar lo más educadamente posible, después de todo mi madre era solo un instrumento más de mi padre para lograr sus fines—No importa lo que diga o lo que haga, el señor Edward Masen dueño de una de las empresas textiles más importantes ha dado una orden y se debe de acatar. Volveré temprano para la cena—me incorpore lo más rápido que pude pues no quería retomar el tema, pero ella tenía otras intenciones.

—Puedo saber ¿A dónde se dirige mi hijo? —agradecí enormemente que no volviera a referirse a lo de hace unos momentos.

—Iré con Emmett y con Jasper a dar un paseo, exactamente iremos a la plaza para distraernos un poco.

—Diviértete—me soplo un beso antes de dar media vuelta y partir hacia la cocina, una parte de mi compadeció a la servidumbre pues si mi madre era exigente hoy lo sería más.

Pero ese no era mi problema, ya tenía suficientes y no quería más. Salí de mi casa rápidamente, ni siquiera mire atrás para ver si mi madre me estaría observando. Estaba más ocupado en apreciar este pequeño momento de libertad, parecía tonto pero este recorrido por corto que fuera me despejaba lo suficiente para que la carga no fuera tan pesada. Todavía era temprano por lo que decidí ir caminando hasta el parque en donde me encontraría con mi mejor amigo Jasper y mi hermano, caminar me serviría para pensar mejor las cosas y para prepararme mejor para esta noche pues tendría que soportar a una bola de hipócritas que nos felicitarían y tenía que resistirlo.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el lugar acordado me deje vagar en mis pensamientos; a estas alturas de la vida ya sabía quién estaba de mi lado y quien no, dentro de mi familia existían personas como yo que no estaban de acuerdo con mi matrimonio arreglado, ese era el caso de mis tíos: Esme y Carlisle, ellos junto con mi prima Alice estaban en contra de lo que iba a pasar y habían hecho saber su inconformidad pero mi padre no cambio de opinión por mucho afecto que les tuviera. Por otro lado mis padres; Elizabeth Cullen y Edward Masen ellos se habían casado muy jóvenes a la edad de diecisiete años tal vez por eso la prisa que tenía mi madre por verme casado o por lo menos en una relación, su matrimonio había sido arreglado del mismo modo como lo era el mío solo que ellos corrieron con la suerte de que eran muy buenos amigos antes de que se les diera la noticia al menos era así como me había contado mi tío Carlisle, si bien ellos no se amaban aprendieron a hacerlo. Ya se tenían afecto de amigos así que no les costó nada dar el siguiente paso y su matrimonio funciono, pero yo estaba bastante lejos de eso. En primera ni Tanya ni yo éramos amigos, si bien éramos conocidos pero ella nunca fue de mi agrado siempre me pareció una chica superficial y la verdad es que no estaba equivocado. Emmett mi hermano era el único que permanecía neutral ante lo que sucedía pues él creía que una vez que me casara con Tanya todo cambiaria y encontraría la felicidad. Aunque yo estaba más que seguro que eso no pasaría, no había nada en común entre ella y yo, cada quien buscaba algo diferente y ella era la única que iba a salir ganando con todo esto. Su tonto sueño de la infancia; "Casarse con Edward Masen" estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

No tarde mucho en llegar hasta nuestro punto de encuentro, el parque se encontraba casi vacío a estas horas de la tarde salvo por los niños que corrían alrededor del kiosco mientras jugaban, solo por ellos el parque se veía activo. Me fue bastante fácil dar con mis amigos, estaban en la banca que daba hacia la calle principal además de que mi hermano levantaba las manos desesperado por captar mi atención, le devolví el saludo sin ganas para disminuir sus brazos voladores.

—Pensábamos que ya no llegabas Edward—reclamo Jasper cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

—Por cierto me debes cinco buenas monedas, te dije que llegaria—le dijo mi hermano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De verdad que sus próximas nupcias lo habían vuelto un hombre más feliz de lo que ya lo era.

—Apostaron—era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Este par se la vivía apostando sobre cualquier cosa, sino era el clima era sobre mí y eso resultaba molesto en algunas ocasiones pero no los podía culpar, era encontrar algo en que entretenerse o morir del aburrimiento.

—Edward sabes que no hay nada más entretenido que apostar sobre tu persona—se carcajeo Emmett.

—Todo aquí es de lo más aburrido—en eso estaba de acuerdo con Jass, no había nada de entretenimiento en este pueblo.

—Eso no tienes que decírmelo amigo, este pueblo está de lo más muerto—dije con pesar, lo único entretenido eran las fiestas y eso si ninguna de las "respetables señoritas" se te insinuaban eso era de lo peor, creo que lo hacían solo para no quedarse solteronas pero de verdad era tan degradante que mejor prefería quedarme en casa o inventar cualquier excusa para no ir. Actualmente mi estado de "prometido" haría que dejara de estar en la lista de invitados a esas fiestas pues la mayoría de los que acudían eran solteros y eso solo con la esperanza de obtener a alguien.

—Tal parece que va a cambiar—murmuro Jasper captando mi atención de inmediato.

—¿Por qué?—dijimos al unísono Emmett y yo.

—Por eso —señalo hacia la calle principal en donde se comenzaba a formar la horda de gente alrededor de algo, no sé qué fue pero tanto mi hermano, mi amigo y yo corrimos como desesperados hacia la calle.

Resultaba imposible lograr ver algo desde la posición que nos encontrábamos por lo que intentamos abrirnos paso entre la gente para mirar lo que a ellos les estaba robando la atención, fui hacia la derecha de la gran multitud donde podía apreciar con más claridad algunos sonidos; una especie de pandero o castañuelas, sonoros pasos que resonaban en el suelo y aplausos, todo en perfecta sincronía con el ritmo de la música el cual era marcado con un tambor, cuando pude pasar la última fila de personas aprecie todo con mayor claridad; había tres personas dentro del circulo que todos habíamos formado. Eran gitanos, demasiado fácil de intuir por la respectiva vestimenta que utilizaban.

En el centro estaba un hombre que vestía de colores alegres y llamativos además de la arracada que llevaba en su oreja izquierda, eso lograba llamar la atención de más de uno pues la joyería en caballeros no era bien vista en sociedad aunque ellos estaban exceptos de eso, el hombre era el encargado de marcar el ritmo en su tambor y las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban bailoteaban, en primera instancia vi a la chica de caireles rojizos, ella era diminuta y muy delgada lo que más sobresalía en ella era su espeso cabello rojo. Bailaba alegremente y con una gracia sin igual, era excelente en lo que hacía pero nada me preparo para lo que se posó frente a mí una vez que ella giro con suavidad hacia la izquierda. Cuando hizo este movimiento su compañera ocupo su lugar y entonces me quede sin habla.

No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos se encontraban observando; era lo más hermoso que hubiera tenido el placer de ver, nunca en la vida había visto una mujer tan exquisita. Ella de pies a cabeza era la criatura más bella, ante mi estaba una joven gitana, el tiempo se detuvo cuando se acercó un poco más lo cual me permitió apreciarla mejor: vestía una falda larga pero holgada de color morado y una blusa blanca algo ajustada de la parte de arriba pero que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, tenía el cabello de un tono café caía en suaves ondas sobre su espalda, su piel era algo pálida, pero lo que me dejo embelesado fueron sus ojos unos preciosos ojos de color café cual chocolate derretido que fui capaz de apreciar pese a la distancia… ella danzaba animadamente tocando una pandereta, moviendo su hermosa cadera por el circulo que la misma la gente había armado. Se notaba alegre y fue sorprendente el hecho de que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara, ella me contagiaba su alegría. Su baile era toda libertad, ella danzaba improvisadamente, movimientos suaves y definidos que hacían que todo dejara de existir y únicamente te concentraras en ella. Podía pasar toda la tarde viéndola o toda la vida de ser necesario.

Fueron varios minutos en los cuales lo único que hice, fue verla, memorizar cada uno de sus movimientos, tratar de grabarla en mi mente, me encontraba como en una especie de trance y si era eso no quería salir de esto nunca pero los aplausos de las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor hicieron el efecto de sacarme de mi "trance", el espectáculo ya había terminado y como siempre en estos casos muchas de las personas se comenzaban a alejar antes de que los gitanos pidieran su recompensa por el espectáculo ofrecido.

La chica pelirroja tomo la gorra del hombre del tambor y se apresuró a acercarse hacia las personas que no fueron tan rápidas en huir, pensé que la de los ojos bonitos se acercaría a pedir dinero, pero lo que hizo fue tender una tela de color rojo sobre el suelo mientras esperaba su recompensa, varias de las personas que quedaban fueron a depositar unas cuantas monedas, era increíble que aunque le diesen monedas de un bajo valor ella les contestaba con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento. Entonces comencé a revisar mis bolsillos para ver si traía algo de plata conmigo, cuando escuche el ruido de mi bolsillo saque un puñado de monedas, no revise la cantidad pues me daba igual, ella se merecía esto y más por su baile. Más tarde me las arreglaría para inventar alguna excusa sobre la repentina escasez en mi cartera, fui hasta ella rápidamente antes de que guardara el dinero y fuera con sus compañeros.

—Señorita—ella ni siquiera volteo a mirarme y siguió su camino—¡Señorita!— volteo por encima de su hombro pero con la misma se giró. Pero no iba a desistir así que corrí por ella—¡Oiga es a usted!—fue en ese momento cuando se detuvo, dio media vuelta y me miró fijamente.

—Yo—se auto señalo con la mano. Al tenerla tan cerca estuve a punto de quedarme en el limbo nuevamente pero me obligue a seguir la conversación.

—Claro—me reí despreocupadamente, aunque estaba muy nervioso en su cercanía—es que acaso hay otra señorita por aquí.

—Lo siento señor, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen "señorita"—dijo sonrojada—todos o la gran mayoría de las personas me gritan gitana. La palabra señorita no es algo que escuche muy seguido.

—Pues si será usted una gitana pero es mujer, por lo tanto es una señorita—sonreí un poco más calmado—Pues dudo mucho que este casada. ¿Lo está?—sería una verdadera desgracia si estuviera casada, siendo tan joven y hermosa…

—Oh no. No estoy casada, por el momento—esto último lo susurro en un tono desolado y lleno de tristeza.

Era contrastante que contagiara tanta alegría pero que a su vez pudiera captar esa tristeza en ella, no quería verla triste así que me di prisa en lo que tenía que darle.

—Bien solo quería entregarle esto—extendí mi puño hasta ella, pero no hizo ademán de abrir sus manos o de recibir lo que le daba—No desconfíe señorita y abra sus manos, sino me será imposible hacerle entrega de esto—soné las monedas dentro de m puño; justo en ese momento abrió sus manos juntando ambas para que depositara el dinero, las monedas sonaron una sobre otra mientras caían sobre sus manos hasta que la última se desprendió de mí.

—Es mucho dinero—su vista estaba sobre sus manos, llenas de monedas—No puedo aceptar tanto—alzo sus manos para regresármelo pero me rehúse.

—¿Porque no quieres mi dinero?—cuestione mirándola fijamente—Es dinero como el de los demás.

—No es que rechace su dinero señor, es solo que es mucho dinero para una gitana como yo. Esto equivale a muchos días de trabajo, mucho baile y no he bailado tanto para recibir semejante paga.

—Yo creo que se lo ganó a pulso—sonreí deleitándome en su belleza—Ha bailado increíble—al decir esto se formó en ella una gran sonrisa la cual correspondí—Además considere las monedas como pago hacia usted y hacia sus compañeros.

—¿Le gusto como baile?— pregunto mordiéndose su carnoso labio. Se veía tan inocente de ese modo, tan inocente como tentadora.

—A cualquiera le hubiese gustado, no sé si este enterada pero en este pueblo no hay muchas cosas que hacer y créame señorita que con el baile que ha ofrecido me ha distraído demasiado, es un espectáculo muy bueno si me permite decirlo—su sonrisa se hizo más grande, si eso era posible. Me gustaba ser la causa de tan bella sonrisa.

—Gracias señor, es mucho sabiendo que viene de alguien como usted.

—¿Cómo es alguien como yo?

—Bueno…—estaba buscando las palabras correctas y al parecer las encontró rápido—debe ser alguien importante por aquí, solo con verlo uno se da cuenta—me recorrió con su mirada de pies a cabeza, eso me hizo sentir indefenso pero despertó algo en mí que no supe identificar— En sí, usted es un hombre rico, pocas muy pocas personas de su clase…—dudo en seguir.

—De mi clase—insistí.

—Ninguna persona de su categoría se atreverían a conversar con un gitano—eso era verdad, pero a mí me importaba muy poco—Usted es diferente—se acercó a mí— ¿Me permitiría leerle la mano?

—Claro—dije sin aliento bajo el poder de su intensa mirada. Guardo las monedas en una pequeña bolsa de piel que traía sujeta a su cintura para tener libres las manos, apenas y estaba por tomar mi mano cuando sus compañeros le hablaron.

—¡Chavala!—grito el hombre quien tenía a la pelirroja tomada de la mano—¡Vámonos!

—Lo lamento, señor—nuestras manos no se alcanzaron a agarrar, apenas y se rozaron dejando un cosquilleo en mi palma—Es tarde y tengo que ir con mis hermanos al campamento—eso quería decir que ella estaría en el pueblo por lo menos un buen rato.

—¡Venga, Chavala!—aplaudió la mujer.

—Pero será otro día lo prometo—se apresuró a decirme—hasta pronto señor—dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…

—¡Espera!—la alcance en dos grandes zancadas, sus compañeros nos miraban atentamente desde la mitad de la calle— antes de irte, podrías decirme tu nombre.

—No se supone que el interesado en saber el nombre, es el que se tiene que presentar.

—Tiene razón señorita, mi nombre es Edward Masen—extendí mi mano hacia ella—Ahora es tu turno.

—Yo soy Bella—sonrío y me tendió su mano, agarre esta entre las mías y le di un beso en el dorso de la mano en ese momento sentí una ola de calor, solté su mano—Ahora sí, hasta pronto señor—se echó a caminar pero la seguí a paso lento.

—Oye ahora que ya sabemos nuestros nombres, porque no nos tuteamos—sugerí. En estos momentos nos encontrábamos a pocos metros de los otros dos gitanos.

—¿Le parece correcto?

—Claro Bella—quise ser el primero, ella solo me sonrío.

—Entonces que así sea, nos vemos Edward—se despidió con la mano y retomo su camino hacia sus compañeros.

Ella giro para verme antes de desaparecer unas cuantas calles arriba del parque, lo último que logre ver fue su silueta reflejada gracias a la luz del atardecer.

Esa hermosa gitana se había quedado grabada en mi mente, en todos y e cada uno de mis sentidos. De no ser porque tuve el privilegio de hablar con ella e incluso tomarla de la mano pensaría que lo anterior había sido solo una fantasía, aun no daba el crédito suficiente a lo que había presenciado. Creo que no iba a superar esto en mucho tiempo.

No supe cuánto tiempo me quede en la misma posición, tal vez tenía la esperanza de que ella volviera en cualquier momento pero sabía que no era así y eso me hacía sentir mal.

—¡Ahí estas!—el grito de Emmett me hizo saltar de sorpresa.

—Te dije que estaría aquí—replico Jasper mientras se acercaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Dónde fueron?—aunque realmente no me interesaba mucho la respuesta, después de todo no habría sido lo mismo la charla con Bella, no con ellos cerca. Después de todo había tenido que sobreponerme a la presencia de los otros dos gitanos.

—Pues ya que la bendita gente no nos dejaba pasar, decidimos ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores—contesto con irritación mi hermano. Era el quien más podía lamentar perderse de algo nuevo.

—¿Y tú que hiciste? De pronto te desapareciste—Jass sonaba de lo más interesado en saber que había ocurrido.

—Logre abrirme paso entre las personas y pude ver por qué tanta euforia…

—¿Cuál fue la causa del alboroto?—interrumpió Emmett.

—Un pequeño grupo de gitanos; tocaban y bailaban—sonreí ante el recuerdo de Bella—Una de las gitanas danzaba de una manera tan hermosa que no tengo palabras para describir como fue ese momento—ellos me miraban como si estuviera loco.

—¿Unos gitanos? –Se preguntó Jasper—Eso sí que es raro, nunca había tenido el conocimiento de gitanos en este lugar.

—Ni yo. Pero supongo que el tenerlos aquí nos dará algún entretenimiento. Debieron ver a Bella.

—Supongo que esa Bella es una de las gitanas.

—En efecto, Jasper.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?—sí que mi mejor amigo era curioso.

—Ah quien le puede importar eso Jass. ¿Era bonita?—me sorprendió la pregunta de Emmett.

—Hermosa es poco— conteste sin dudarlo

—Vaya que si lo es, mira que para que tú reconozcas la belleza femenina—se río Jass.

—Si Edward ya me estabas preocupando, creí que no te gustaban las mujeres—esta vez los dos se burlaron de mi estallando en carcajadas.

—Muy gracioso Emmett—le dije con todo el sarcasmo posible—Pero ella es muy hermosa.

—Eso ya lo entendimos, basta con la cara de idiota que te dejo el verla—volvió a reírse fuertemente.

—Ya basta Emm—lo reprendió Jass. Mi amigo sabía hasta donde llegar con sus bromas, caso contrario al de mi hermano.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos—mire el reloj de la iglesia, apenas eran las seis de la tarde pero estaba seguro que si no llegaba a una hora prudente mi madre haría un escándalo.

—Si pero antes de irnos, la gitana dijo ¿Dónde la podrías encontrar?—pregunto mi hermano el cual ya se encontraba serio.

—No. Solo hablo del campamento, pero no me dijo la ubicación. Supongo que si se instalaron aquí muy pronto sabremos de ellos.

—Brillante hermanito—me reclamo.

—Pero ella prometió que nos volveríamos a ver—exactamente esas no habían sido las palabras pero tenía una lectura de mano pendiente y algo en mi me decía que la volvería a ver.

—¿Y eso te es suficiente?—ya me extrañaba que Jasper no interviniera.

—Por supuesto.

—Hay que tierno, mi hermanito sueña con encontrar a la gitana—Emmett me revolvió el cabello—Solo recuerda que ya no eres un hombre libre y que le debes a Tanya respeto—cuando dijo esto me aparte de el bruscamente.

—Suenas igual que nuestro padre—todo estaba perfecto hasta que menciono lo del compromiso.

—Estas comprometido, Edward—sus palabras no hacían más que molestarme—le debes respeto.

—¡Te recuerdo que yo no quería ese maldito compromiso!

—Bien—Jasper se puso en medio de nosotros, hasta ese momento note el modo en que nos encontrábamos. Casi dispuestos a pelear y eso nunca lo hacíamos, era solo que mi actual situación me ponía de malas con todo el mundo.

—Andando—di media vuelta y me eche a andar en grandes zancadas, no mire si me seguían de cerca o si habían agarrado otro rumbo.

Por el momento lo único que me importaba era llegar a la maldita cena y terminarla lo antes posible…

A estas alturas de la noche Tanya y yo seguíamos recibiendo a los invitados en la entrada, pues nuestras madres acordaron recibir solo a los más importantes y de ese selecto grupo aún faltaban dos importantes parejas, esperaba que llegaran lo antes posible pues resultaba tedioso tener a mi querida prometida anclada a mi brazo mientras sonreíamos, todo era falsas sonrisas y alegría a mi alrededor. Gracias al cielo el último invitado importante hizo su aparición y fui libre de ir al comedor junto con Tanya para dar inicio a la celebración.

La velada transcurrió en total tranquilidad, en el gran comedor se encontraba lleno y al parecer todos los invitados estaban disfrutando del amplio menú que habían dispuesto las respetables damas de familia; Elizabeth Cullen de Masen y Heidi Biers de Denali, a mi querida tía Esme le podíamos atribuir la fina decoración de la casa además de que se encargó del espectacular arreglo del jardín, mi familia sabia disimular bastante bien el hecho de que el matrimonio estaba arreglado.

—Quisiera dar unas palabras—cuando mi padre hablo todos se hicieron callar de inmediato, en mi caso el silencio solo hacía que la carga fuera insoportable. Prácticamente sentía como el nudo de mi corbata me ahorcaba y como la mano que tenía entrelazada con Tanya se volvía una cadena irrompible, era un prisionero dentro de mi propia vida—Les agradezco a todos su presencia, esta noche es una noche especial para todos nosotros. Mi hijo anuncia su compromiso con la señorita Tanya Denali, una señorita de buenos valores y una moral intachable. ¡Brindemos por la joven pareja!—levanto su copa de vino antes de mirarnos fijamente—Les deseo la más grande felicidad del mundo, salud—todas las copas se estrellaron sutilmente una con la otra, era increíble la hipocresía a la que todos se sometían.

—Te amo, Edward—susurro Tanya con voz melosa—Eres todo lo que siempre quise—asentí rápidamente para cortarla y no seguir escuchando eso, pero nada me preparo para lo siguiente: fue rápido pero no por eso menos desagradable, sus labios se estamparon con los míos. Quise apartarla de golpe pero fui capaz de hacerlo con cordialidad antes de que alguno de los presentes notara semejante escena. Ella me dio una mirada de reproche pero la ignore por completo.

Quise hacer tiempo haciendo algo, pero rodeado de tanta gente no se me ocurría nada. Lo único que se me vino a la mente fue el recuerdo de Bella, mi encuentro con ella y su forma tan exquisita de bailar. Era una mujer hermosa y se estaba volviendo mi mayor distracción en este circo, empecé a especular sobre ella: le calculaba como unos dieciséis a lo mucho diecisiete era una joven bellísima, cuando dijo mi nombre con esa voz tan preciosa que tenía me había agradado mucho y me encantaba que se escuchara tan seguro en sus labios, esos carnosos labios solo por un segundo me pregunte como se sentiría poder besarlos, rozarlos aunque fuera un poco con los míos… _¿Qué estás diciendo? _Hace apenas unos segundos me aleje de Tanya y ahora quería besar a Bella, eran dos mujeres diferentes aunque algo en mi me decía que los besos de la gitana eran mil veces mejor que los de Tanya.

Resultaba precipitado que me permitiera pensar de esa forma sobre ella pero tenía que admitir que con solo mirarla ella se había metido de lleno en mi ser y mi corazón, al joven Edward Masen próximo a casarse con una Denali le había gustado Bella la gitana. _¡Que escándalo se iba a desatar!_

* * *

**Hola xD De nueva cuenta les vuelvo a dar las gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron ha esta historia(como ya dije anteriormente la había subido pero la elimine) sea como sea la he traído de nuevo y esta vez es para siempre e.e Bueno gracias por leer, espero actualizar el siguiente viernes puesto que este lunes regreso a clases aunque espero tener el tiempo para traerles el capitulo. ¿Que les ha parecido? ... vale espero su opinión nos vemos. Saludos :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Espectáculo

**Summary:**Edward hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de Inglaterra es un joven con toda su vida planeada, su autoritario padre decide por él, nunca se ha opuesto a ninguna de sus decisiones pues no tenía motivos, hasta ahora. Solo basto que sus ojos se cruzaran con una hermosa andariega la cual estaba a punto de cambiarle la vida.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados.

* * *

**Dedicado** a todas aquellas que me dejaron un Review, así como a las lectoras fantasmas y los favoritos. Muchas gracias, disfrútenlo;

**VikyHerondale Gretchen CullenMasen maribris1313 janalez Elaine Haruno de Uchiha jacke94 **

**~Nos vemos en la nota de abajo~**

* * *

** Capítulo 2 Espectáculo**

**POV BELLA**

No tardamos mucho en divisar el campamento, la verdad Maggie y Liam habían estado muy callados desde que dejamos el parque salvo por el golpeteo que venía marcando mi hermano en su tambor ese era el único sonido que lograba capturar mi atención aunque fuera solo un poco ya que una gran parte de mi quería perderse en sus ideas y eso era lo que iba a hacer, deje que mis hermanos se adelantaran mientras yo me quedaba atrás por varios pasos.

Empecé a caminar lo más lentamente posible en la última cuadra pues este era el último momento exclusivamente para mí: de nuevo volvía a estar aquí en el pueblo que nací o eso es lo que me había dicho Charlie, mi padre; él me hacía tanta falta en cada instante de mi día. Pese a que ya habían pasado diez años desde que murió yo lo seguía extrañando y es que él era la única familia que me quedaba, mi madre Makenna había muerto cuando me pario y eso de alguna manera había marcado mi destino o eso era lo que el patriarca Amun siempre decía. No tenía padres, pero tenía una gran familia que adoraba inmensamente: Carmen, Senna, Kachiri, Zafrina y Eleazar siempre habían estado conmigo desde muy niña, mi hermano Eleazar nos cuidaba a todas, no éramos hermanos de sangre pero como nos habíamos criado juntos desde pequeños así los veía a ellos, Carmen y Eleazar ya estaban casados. Eran una pareja joven y estaban muy enamorados bastaba ver como se miraban para saber con exactitud el grado de amor que se tenían.

Aunque no solo los tenia a ellos, tenía más hermanos y hermanas así como amigos dentro de la tribu; Amun el patriarca casado con la bella Kebi, mi mejor amigo Benjamín recién casado con Tía, eran la pareja más joven de toda la tribu, bueno solo había tres parejas en la comarca y todas estaban tan enamoradas que en ocasiones dolía no tener a alguien que me amara… Y claro estaban los más nuevos, apenas se nos habían unido cuatro años atrás: Alistair era algo huraño y un poco enojón con aquellos que no lo sabían tratar, ese no era mi caso ya que siempre teníamos tema de conversación además de que era el único gitano aparte de mí que le gustaba leer, Charlotte apenas un año menor que yo presumía de tener el maravilloso don de ver el futuro, y finalmente Garrett hermano de sangre de Charlotte era un gitano aventurero, que tocaba el violín excepcionalmente. Todos ellos eran mi familia y estuviésemos ligados por un lazo sanguíneo o no yo los quería a todos, y ellos a mí.

Mi caminata no había tardado lo suficiente ya que estuve frente a la gran carpa cuando menos lo espere.

—Que gusto tenerte de regreso, Bella—saludo Zafrina, cuando entre en la carpa.

Para haber llegado apenas unas horas atrás y con mucho por hacer el lugar donde presentaríamos el espectáculo estaba listo, había quedado excelente: lo que más destacaba era el gran entarimado, donde mis hermanas y yo bailaríamos. La carpa era de un color azul rey por fuera y por dentro estaba llena de contrastes; amarillo, anaranjado y rojo por todos lados, dándole vida al lugar

—¿Qué te parece?—intervino Charlotte que yacía sentada en las gradas mientras trenzaba el cabello de Tía.

—Ha quedado, precioso—sonreí girando para contemplar el lugar, era hermoso además de que las grandes tablas de madera combinaban bastante bien con la decoración, era obvio que habían pensado en todo. Si la voz se hacía correr con lo que habíamos hecho tal vez esta misma tarde estaríamos dando función—Sé que no les ayude y lo lamento pero Maggie me convenció para que fuera con ella y con Liam a…

—Bailar—termino de decir Eleazar, que llegaba en ese momento tomado de la mano de Carmen—tú no puedes estar sin moverte pequeña—sonrío.

—De hecho reunimos buenas ganancias, hermano—dijo Liam a la vez que le pasaba su gorro y la bolsa de Maggie para que contemplara el dinero.

—Al menos no pierden el tiempo, muchachos—reconoció Amun apareciendo solo, eso se me hizo extraño pues siempre iba acompañado de su esposa

—Así es—descolgué mi bolso—yo también traje dinero—sonreí y se lo di a Carmen, después de todo ella era la que cocinaba y la que se encargaba de supervisar que era lo que más necesitábamos al igual que Kebi, pero como ella no apareció se lo di a mi hermana.

—¡Vaya!—hablo sorprendida cuando tuvo el bolso sujeto de las tiras—¡sí que pesa!—se soltó de Eleazar para agarrar el bolso con ambas manos.

—¿Cuánto bailaste, Bella?—pregunto Senna, Carmen abrió el bolso y note como sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal por lo que veía, escuche como Eleazar silbo ante semejante botín.

—Lo normal—conteste quitándole importancia—una o dos veces, la verdad no tengo idea pero como bailamos Maggie y yo al ritmo del tambor estoy segura que fue por eso.

—En realidad se lo dio un payo—cuando James soltó eso desde el otro extremo de la carpa todo el color huyo de mi rostro. _¿Cómo sabia eso? _Seguramente nos había seguido sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Sé que había olvidado mencionar a James, pero es que a él no lo consideraba parte de mi familia, no me agradaba y sobre todo no me gustaba el modo en cómo me miraba. Además de que siempre se andaba metiendo en problemas lo que ocasionaba mala fortuna en la tribu.

—¿Un payo?—más de una mirada se centró en mí, me sentía de lo más incómoda con eso—Es imposible que te haya dado tanto dinero, no es normal.

—De hecho Bella se negó en un principio—agradecí enormemente la intervención de Maggie pues yo me había quedado muda e indefensa de argumentos—pero el hombre insistió, además que yo sepa bailar no es pecado.

—No, bailar no es pecado pero involucrarse con los payos si lo es—la voz de Amun sonó a mis espaldas, ahora sí que estaba en problemas. Una cosa era lidiar con mi hermano Eleazar y su desconfianza con los no gitanos y otra bastante diferente con el patriarca.

—Nadie ha hablado de involucrarse, Amun—hable con determinación, no quería que notaran mi nerviosismo por lo que ocurría—el joven solo me dio una retribución por el baile, solo eso.

—Mantén distancia de esa gente, Bella—sentencio Amun al cual ni siquiera había girado a ver—no quiero que te metas en problemas…

—El dinero lo gane trabajando—lo interrumpí con suavidad, no necesitaba enfrascarme en una discusión con él—Ustedes saben que yo jamás me atrevería a robar ni nada de eso.

—Lo sabemos, hermanita—sonrío Carmen viniendo hasta mi para rodearme con uno de sus brazos, era una señal de apoyo ante este mal entendido— es solo que nos has tomado por sorpresa.

—Si—me despeino Kachiri—para ser el primer día aquí, has roto tu record.

—¿Lo contaste?—pregunto Eleazar y supe entonces que todo lo anterior ya no tenía importancia.

—No, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta contarlo. Pero no debe ser mucho…

—Según yo, hay más de veinte monedas aquí dentro.

—¡Excelente!—gritaron Senna y Kachiri.

—Bella la próxima vez iré contigo—sugirió Zafrina—entre más vayamos creo que será mejor.

—No necesitaremos frecuentar el centro del pueblo cuando se corra la voz de que estamos aquí—volvió a hablar Amun—los payos en su hogar y nosotros aquí. No quiero problemas en este lugar y eso es por ti James.

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa ante esa llamada de atención.

—Bien hermanos, espero que tengan hambre. Porque la cena ya está servida, así que vamos antes de que se enfríe—anuncio Kebi en el momento que apareció. Su pequeña intervención hizo que todo el ambiente cambiara para bien y que todos los presentes olvidaran el mal rato, salimos todos juntos de la carpa y fuimos hasta la _"tienda mayor"_ así le decía a la tienda de campaña donde todos convivíamos y comíamos.

Claro cada quien dormía en su respectiva tienda; las parejas tenían una tienda para cada uno de ellos, mientras que las solteras y solteros compartíamos tienda: Maggie, Kachiri y Charlotte dormían junto a nuestra tienda la cual compartía con Senna y Zafrina. Y por lógica los hombres dormían en la otra, cada tienda alejada lo suficiente para no inmiscuirse en la privacidad de los demás.

Nos sentamos a cenar, todos juntos como la familia que éramos. Yo comí absorta del tema sobre el cual charlaban, pues no quería escuchar nada que tuviera relación con el comentario que hizo James sobre el _"payo" _pues estaba segura de que sus intenciones de mencionarlo no habían sido para bien, todo lo contrario él quería que Amun me llamara la atención pero el tiro le había salido por la culata.

Mientras probaba la sopa pensaba en aquel joven, en el payo… bueno no era correcto que me refiriera a él en esa forma ya que él me había llamado "señorita" y no gitana como los demás, en todo caso tendría que llamarlo _¿Edward?_ ¡Sí! estaba segura de que ese era su nombre, después de todo cuantos hombres ricos se ponen a platicar con una gitana. Él era diferente, no solo era la actitud que había demostrado conmigo sino, ese hormigueo que genero cuando me tomo de la mano. En toda mi vida nunca había sentido algo así. Tenía que reconocer que gracias a las monedas que me dio mi familia podría comprar lo que faltara para la comida de la semana. En ese joven pude apreciar varias cosas: era dadivoso y un caballero, un hombre guapo, muy guapo y elegante, su cabello de una tonalidad extrañamente cobriza, pálido, alto y por lo que pude apreciar algo musculoso, pero lo que más me había gustado eran sus ojos, unos bellísimos ojos verdes que parecían hipnotizarme con solo verlos.

Toda la cena estuve absorta recordando cada segundo a Edward, quería memorizarlo y grabarlo pues no sabía si alguna vez volveríamos a vernos, el destino de cualquiera puede ser tan incierto como el mismo cielo.

Terminamos de cenar y como hoy no era mi noche de lavar los platos, me despedí de todos y me retire a la cama, bueno de cama no tenía nada, era un pequeño catre, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a él.

—¿Bella estas bien?—Senna me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Si ¿Por qué?—hice a un lado la cortina roja y entre en la tienda, seguida de mis hermanas.

—Es que has estado callada—apunto Senna cual se dirigió hasta una esquina, por la oscuridad solo divise su silueta pero en cuanto encendió una vela el lugar se ilumino parcialmente.

—No soy muy habladora—sonreí a la vez que me dirigía hasta el tercer catre.

—Lo sabemos, es solo que te noto algo diferente—Zafrina se puso enfrente de mí y me miro directamente mientras Senna seguía prendiendo las velas.

—¿Qué sucede?—la mire frunciendo el entrecejo

—No lo sé, dímelo tú—me siguió mirando con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿De qué hablas?—seguía sin comprender nada de lo que me decía.

—¡Por Santa Sara, Bella! ¿Cómo se llama el hombre que te ha dejado ese brillo en los ojos?—me sonroje ante esa pregunta. Todo el calor se centró en mis mejillas, si estaba pensando en la posibilidad de mentir mi tonto sonrojo ya lo había arruinado.

—No te entiendo—camine rodeando el catre para poner distancia entre nosotras.

—Alguien le gusto—susurro Senna terminando de encender las velas.

—¡No digas eso!—me queje.

—No sabes mentir y tus ojos menos hermanita— maldita percepción de Zafrina, para saber lo que me pasaba.

—Piensen lo que quieran—sonreí—no les quitare su ilusión.

—De acuerdo—ambas se miraron con complicidad.

Cada quien empezó a hacer distintas cosas; Senna saco su tarot y comenzó a barajearlo a la vez que consultaba sus cartas, Zafrina después de asearse se acostó en su catre y no tardo en dormirse. Antes de acostarme lave mis dientes, escarmene mi cabellera y me puse el vestido viejo que utilizaba para dormir, no apague el candelero pues Senna todavía no terminaba con su sesión.

—Buenas noches—le dije a mi hermana.

—Buenas noches… enamorada—me acomode en mi catre. ¿De donde sacaban eso de que yo estaba enamorada? ¡Mentira! eso era absurdo, era infantil y ¿Qué había visto Zafrina en mis ojos? ¿Qué tenía en ellos? Estuve tentada a levantarme y mirarme en el espejo, pero había sido un día largo y estaba cansada así que cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir.

**POV EDWARD**

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas fueron los causantes de que me despertara, eso y el aroma del desayuno. No me quería levantar, habían demasiados recuerdos poco gratos del día de ayer; la maldita cena en la que se anunció mi compromiso con Tanya, el beso que ella me dio y las caras de hipócritas de todos los presentes, quería quedarme en cama toda la vida y no salir pero entonces recordé a Bella, la dulce y hermosa gitana que ayer se había cruzado en mi camino, prácticamente esa imagen fue lo que me hizo entreabrir mis ojos, para que se acostumbraran a la luz. Era tonto pero su recuerdo me hacía querer salir disparado de la cama y querer bailar, hoy tendría que ir en busca de ella, tendría que comprobar que aún seguía en al pueblo. Todo mis ser quería verla de nuevo, además que contaba con el pretexto perfecto "me iba a leer la mano".

En un dos por tres estuve de pie: fui directo a la ducha, cuando salí me puse la vestimenta rápidamente, pese a que mi madre le gustaba que usara trajes, opte por unos pantalones de color beige y una camisa blanca. Antes de salir de mi habitación, hice mi cama pesé a que teníamos servidumbre no me gustaba abusar de ellos con tareas tan sencillas como tender mi cama. Termine en pocos minutos y salí para desayunar con mi familia:

—Buenos días—saludo tía Esme con una sonrisa.

Espere unos segundos a que hiciera algún comentario sobre la cena pero recordé que ella no era hipócrita.

—Buenos días, tía—sonreí—¿Dónde están los demás?—acaso me había levantado demasiado tarde.

—Elizabeth salió al mercado con una de las mucamas, iban a comprar algunos alimentos para la comida de hoy, tu padre está en su despacho revisando documentos, Carlisle está en la sala charlando con tu hermano Emmett—termino de poner la mesa.

—¿Y Alice?

—Mi pequeña está en el jardín, dijo que la casa parecía muerta y fue por algunas flores—sonrío con ternura a tal grado que se le formaron hoyuelos— Edward, podrías ir por ella y decirle que ya vamos a desayunar.

—Enseguida—salí de la cocina, por la puerta trasera y me dirigí hasta el jardín.

Hoy el día estaba demasiado soleado, el calor era abrasador pero me agradaba. No tarde en encontrar a mi prima estaba con una canasta llena de: rosas rojas, margaritas, azucenas, lirios, fresias y muchas más.

—Me dijeron que venias por flores, no por el jardín entero—mi risa interrumpía la imagen tan tranquila de ella en el hermoso jardín.

—Muy gracioso—me miro feo, pero después sonrío—Buenos días, primo querido—me dio una rosa, ella era demasiado amable y no tenía por qué ser grosero con ella así que por cortesía la acepte.

—Dice tía Esme que ya es hora de desayunar—anuncie a la vez que inhalaba el fuerte perfume de la rosa.

—Bien, pero yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

—¿Qué es, Alice?

—Primero prométeme que me llevaras contigo—comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la casa.

—¿A dónde he de llevarte?—no entendía nada.

—Promételo—me agarro del brazo—si me estimas y me quieres prométemelo—me miro con ojos tristes.

—Lo prometo, te llevare—dije sin pensarlo, mi prima era una manipuladora total para conseguir lo que quería— aunque no se adonde quieres que te lleve.

—A eso voy—nos detuvimos antes de entrar en casa— hace unos minutos escuche como un hombre anunciaba el espectáculo—susurro.

—¡¿Qué espectáculo?!—me tapo la boca.

—¡Cállate!—siguió susurrando— el hombre dijo que los gitanos darían una función por la tarde, junto al terreno baldío que transita por el río—quito la mano de mi boca—¿iremos verdad, primo?

Si nunca en la vida había creído en las señales ahora era momento de comenzar a hacerlo, no era coincidencia que me levantara queriendo ver a Bella y que mi prima supiera su ubicación exacta.

—Claro que iremos—la abrace—yo te pagare lo que quieras—sonreí.

—¡Excelente!—se soltó de mi abrazo y entramos en casa.

Cuando entre con mi prima ya todos se encontraban en el comedor, mi padre Edward, mi tío Carlisle, tía Esme, mi madre Elizabeth, mi hermano Emmett. Alice le dio las flores a María para que las pusiera en un florero, yo le hice entrega de la rosa a ella pues no tenía caso que la tuviera conmigo ya que se marchitaría más rápido.

Después de eso tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares en el comedor, mientras Ángela y Lauren servían el desayuno los adultos comenzaron a platicar:

—¿Se han enterado que ayer por la tarde llegaron los gitanos?—inicio mi padre.

—Claro, querido—sonrío mi madre—en el mercado no se habla de otra cosa.

—Cada año el pueblo es invadido por esa plaga—comento molesto mi padre.

—No veo que tiene de malo, son solo personas que vienen a ganarse la vida—por eso admiraba al tío Carlisle, era un hombre comprensivo y compasivo con aquellos que lo necesitaban.

—Es cierto, no nos deberíamos de preocupar. Son buenas personas; incluso muchos de ellos son gente honrada—tía Esme apoyo el argumento de su esposo.

—Si como no, gente honrada—refunfuño papá—acaso no recuerdan los daños y todos los problemas que han ocasionado, como el de hace 18 años…

—Es mejor no recordarlo—interrumpió Elizabeth, si mi madre se enterara que la llamaba así se enojaría mucho conmigo.

—¿Qué paso hace 18 años, tío Edward?—intervino Alice, a la cual le brillaban los ojos de pura curiosidad.

—Vino una tribu de gitanos, eran demasiados venían a dar un "espectáculo"—dibujo las comillas en el aire—y vaya que lo dieron durante su estancia hubo robos, muertes, y lo peor el rapto de varios niños de familias influyentes y ricas. Recuerdo que una de las más afectadas fue la familia…

—Eso ya no importa, Edward—volvió a interrumpir mi madre—dejemos el pasado en el pasado. Ahora solo hay que estar prevenidos y no dejar que suceda lo mismo que la vez anterior.

—Así que ¿nos dejaran con la duda?—se quejó mi hermano—Eso no es justo.

—Opino igual, quiero saber quién fue la familia afectada—Alice se cruzó de brazos.

—Corazón—dijo Esme seria—Eso ya paso. Y no deberías de ser tan curiosa.

—Entiende hija—sonrío Carlisle—no vale la pena recordarlo—mi prima se encogió de hombros y continuo desayunando al igual que yo.

—No vas a decir nada, hermanito—Emmett me dio un codazo.

—No, eso a mí no me interesa—seguí comiendo.

—¿Tanya te comió la lengua?—se carcajeo por su estúpido comentario.

—¡Emmett!—el grito de mi padre hizo parar sus risas en seco—ese no es un comentario apropiado.

—Lo lamento—se apresuró a decir antes de seguirse atragantando con la fruta.

—Me extraña que no opines hijo. La mayoría de la veces siempre te haces oír en cualquier conversación—mi padre era demasiado observador. Aunque las pocas veces que lograba expresarme solo era porque él ya me había dado su autorización.

—Para que quieren saber mi opinión, saben de sobra lo que pienso—suspire—ellos vienen a trabajar y no a robar, además estos son diferentes.

—Hablas como si los conocieras—insinúo, mi madre.

—Qué tontería—bebí de mi jugo—es solo que no veo por qué juzgarlos antes de tiempo, además si se llegara a presentar algo confió en que tenemos las autoridades correctas para hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Muy cierto, Edward—se levantó mi padre—A diferencia de los gitanos yo si tengo un trabajo de verdad. Se retiró de la mesa no sin antes besar la mano de mi madre, era increíble que aunque llevaran varios años de matrimonio se siguieran tratando como aquella pareja de novios, al menos eso era lo que yo veía comparando lo que me contaba Esme.

—Bueno, yo también tengo que retirarme—Carlisle beso la mejilla de su esposa y de mi prima—Tengo que abrir el consultorio e ir al hospital. Más tarde nos vemos.

Terminamos de desayunar: mi madre y mi tía se fueron a arreglar no sé qué cosas, sobre la decoración del tercer piso de la casa así como discutir sobre varios preparativos para la maldita boda en la cual incluso las personas que no la apoyaban habían terminado inmiscuidas en ese circo. No había día que no hicieran algo para decorar o mejorar la fachada de alguna de las habitaciones además de que mi madre estaba emocionada por el próximo acontecimiento.

Yo por otro lado fui directo al piano para entretenerme un poco, mi hermano salió para visitar a su novia Rosalie, y mi prima Alice se sentó en la sala a bordar o más bien a intentar bordar. Yo intente perderme en la música que producía el piano, hasta que Alice comenzó a hacerme platica:

—A pesar de todo lo que dijeron nuestros padres en el desayuno, ¿iremos verdad?—se sentó del otro lado del banquillo, junto a mí—Me llevaras ¿cierto?

—Pero claro que iremos—sonreí en complicidad—No tenemos motivos para no ir, o que ¿ya te dio miedo por lo que dijeron?

—En absoluto, eso no me va a detener—comenzó a tocar el piano, sin seguir una canción—además quiero conocer a la gitana—ese comentario hizo que mis manos tropezaran tontamente con la melodía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién te hablo de eso?!

—Jasper—ella siguió jugando con las teclas como si nada—ya sabes que entre él y yo no hay secretos.

—Si dices algo te juro que no volveré a hablarte en la vida, puedes irte olvidando de que tienes un primo.

—Nos seas dramático, Edward—dejo de tocar para mirarme fijamente—yo no soy como tus padres, además quiero conocerla.

Eso era verdad, además si ella tuviera malas intenciones con lo que sabía ya lo dicho.

—Tú Alice Cullen quieres conocer a una gitana. ¿Qué te pasa? si ni siquiera con la servidumbre de la casa hablas—me reí con mayor tranquilidad.

—Es porque la servidumbre de la casa no te gusta como esa gitana—pare mis carcajadas.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?—la mire fijamente.

—Digamos que Jasper me contó todo lo que paso ayer, como te afecto el ver a esa joven gitana—suspiro—espero que sea bonita Edward.

—Es preciosa—dije sin pensarlo. Pero me arrepentí casi al instante en que vi como Alice me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Entonces es verdad—aplaudió—Te ha gustado esa joven. Increíble, espero que funcione y que no termines con la bruja de Tanya.

—Alice—estaba tan efusiva que temía porque alguien nos escuchara—no importa cuánto me guste, esa cosa con Tanya ya no tiene marcha atrás.

—Siempre hay marcha atrás, eres joven y puedes decir que no, pero el miedo que le tienes a tu padre te lo impide.

—No le tengo miedo—ni siquiera yo me lo creí, si había alguien con quien me era imposible tratar era mi padre.

—Si como quieras—se encogió de hombros— escuche que la función seria a las dos de la tarde—mire rápidamente hacia el reloj, aún era temprano. Faltaban dos horas para irnos.

—Tienes muchas ganas de ver a la gitana—sonrío cuando me sorprendió viendo el reloj.

—Quiero ver la función, eso es todo—trate de disimular.

—No me sabes mentir—susurro—pero ya falta menos. Pero considero que para conseguir buen lugar y llegar a tiempo deberíamos de irnos ya.

—De acuerdo, prima—cuanto antes mejor así la vería—¿Le dirás a Esme?

—Ya lo sabe, ¿le dirás a tía Elizabeth?—eso no lo había contemplado, puede que mi tía Esme fuese muy comprensiva pero mi madre, ella era otra historia. Sabía que diría que no.

—No, cuando regresemos le diré que fui con Jasper al parque.

—Y yo que no sirvo para mentir—hablo el aludido que en ese momento llegaba y se dirigía a besar a mi prima en la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—lo mire con sorpresa.

—Vengo a ayudarte con tu mentira—se río.

—En realidad yo lo llame, que sería un espectáculo sin tu novio para acompañarte—le sonrío a Jasper—espero que no te moleste.

—Para nada, así ya no voy de tu niñero—me incorpore del banquillo—¿nos vamos?

—Claro—contestaron ambos.

Salimos de la casa, y tomamos mi auto. Como me gustaba manejar por mí solo, ninguno de los chóferes se ofreció para llevarnos, comencé a conducir rumbo al campamento. Alice me había dicho, que era junto al terreno baldío que se encontraba por el río.

—Lo más conveniente será que estaciones el auto unas calles antes de llegar al campamento, así no llamaras la atención—sugirió Jasper.

—Muy cierto—no quería llamar la atención, es más quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

El resto del camino fue silencioso al menos para mí pues Alice y Jasper iban hablando de trivialidades a las que yo no prestaba atención. Cuando estábamos a tres cuadras del lugar, estacione el vehículo y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al campamento, no tardamos ni cinco minutos.

Al llegar al lugar, lo que más destacaba aparte de la enorme carpa de color azul, eran todas las personas que estaban allí, desde niños hasta jóvenes y adultos e incluso algunas familias amigas de mi madre, así que el estar nosotros allí no nos haría desentonar tanto.

—Esto es increíble—hablo mi prima.

—Pero aun no entramos mi amor—Jasper sonrió al verla tan ilusionada.

—Lo sé, pero es emocionante—aplaudió, parecía una niña.

—Será mejor que entremos—dijo Jasper. Me concentre en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, quería ver a Bella así que comencé a buscarla con la mirada.

—¿Edward?—mi prima se puso frente a mí—¿Me escuchaste? Hay que entrar pronto quiero un buen lugar.

—Sí, entremos—nos formamos en la fila, estábamos a cuatro personas de entrar, realmente esperaba ver a Bella. Al estar en la taquilla una mujer alta y morena nos sonreía animadamente.

—Quince monedas, señor—seguía sonriendo. Busque en mis bolsillos y pague lo que pidió—que disfrute de la función.

—Que amable—murmuro mi prima. Cuando entramos ellos empezaron a buscar lugares, pero yo seguía buscándola a ella—Edward, muévete que allá hay lugar—me sujeto del brazo y comencé a caminar junto con ella. Cuando nos acomodamos, seguí buscándola es más no me iría hasta que la viera.

—¿No la has encontrado?—pregunto mi amigo sacándome de mi ardua búsqueda.

—¿A quién a la gitana?—intervino Alice.

—No, no la he visto—suspire—pero espero encontrarla.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, me sentía como en el circo y el centro del escenario se ilumino dejando ver a un hombre vestido de color blanco y rojo:

—Señoras y señores, yo Amun les doy la más cordial de las bienvenidas a esta fantástica función que hacemos todos nosotros para ustedes, esperamos que sea de su total agrado. Quedan con ustedes, los únicos e inigualables: Alistair y Charlotte, démosles un fuerte aplauso—los anunciados subieron al escenario, la mujer lucia de lo más sonriente y relajada, pero el hombre traía varios cuchillos entre sus manos—Ellos nos mostraran un acto que no es apto para cardiacos—en lo que Alistair preparaba los cuchillos, Amun ataba a Charlotte en un gran circulo de madera que quedaba al frente del tirador, y para darle interés saco una tela negra, creí que le taparía los ojos a Charlotte, pero fue el quien se los tapo. Escuche como varias de las personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor comenzaban a murmurar ante esto.

—Santo dios—susurro Alice—¿Qué si falla?—me apretó el brazo y a Jass lo tomo de la mano.

—No fallara, amor—mi amigo beso su mejilla.

Mi atención volvió al escenario donde Alistair se preparaba para lanzar el primer cuchillo a Charlotte, fue increíble arrojo el primero y quedo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, así le siguieron tres más, que iban cayendo en distintos lugares; en sus costados, bajo sus brazos, a los lados de su cuello. Mi prima solo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y Jasper parecía divertido al ver a su novia de esta manera.

Al terminar ese acto, siguieron dos jóvenes gitanas de nombre Zafrina y Senna que necesitaron un voluntario, y el elegido fue el chico Seth hermano de mi ex mejor amigo Jacob Black, por suerte él no estaba aquí. El acto consistió en hipnotizar al chico, debo admitir que fue muy cómico cuando bailo como una de ellas, Todos se rieron de eso incluso el cuándo volvió en sí.

—Para finalizar esta tarde, hemos reservado lo mejor para el final—la voz de Amun resultaba llamativa y algo hipnótica en esta ocasión—recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a las joyas de la comarca: Kachiri, Kebi y Bella acompañadas de un maravilloso músico Garrett—por fin pensé, al fin la vería después de tanto esperar, el hombre junto con su violín fue el primero en subir al entarimado seguido de dos mujeres una morena y otra blanca y finalmente de Bella, todas vestían de azul marino, pero ese color resaltaba más en Bella, no podía es mas no quería dejar de verla…

—Es hermosa—susurre.

—Adivinare, es alguna de las tres ¿cierto?—escuche como mi prima preguntaba, pero no podía responderle—¿Quién es?—movió su palma frente a mí.

—La de azul—en ese momento comenzaron a bailar.

—Todas están de azul, Edward—se quejó.

Pero deje de escucharla y me concentre cuando el tal Garrett comenzó a tocar el violín y las tres iniciaron con el baile, puede que todas bailaran bien, pero Bella lo hacía con una gracia única parecía tan natural y siempre tan sonriente, bailaba estupendamente. Como la otra vez, la memorice de pies a cabeza todos sus movimientos, era hermosa. Cuando terminaron de bailar, me pare de mi lugar y comencé a aplaudir al parecer no fui al único que le gusto pues varias personas de adelante te levantaron y aplaudieron fuertemente. Justo en ese momento los demás gitanos salieron al escenario a dar las gracias. Pero ni así aparte mi vista de ella. Segundos después, todos salieron del escenario indicando que la función había terminado. Quería hablar con Bella, si por mi fuera hubiera salido corriendo tras ella, pero toda la gente estaba bloqueando las cuatro salidas de la carpa. Me volví a sentar y fue cuando el interrogatorio volvió:

—¿Me dirás quién de las que bailo es?—mi prima se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, Edward dinos quien es la que te trae así—sonrío Jasper. Lo mataría, si no hubiera sido por el Alice no sabría nada de Bella.

—Fue, la tercera—suspire derrotado, era contestarle ahora o soportarla todo un mes con sus preguntas hasta que le confesara todo—la pálida, de cabello café, la más bonita.

—Excelente—me sonrío, Alice—ahora solo falta que me la presentes.

—Que nos la presentes—corrigió Jass.

—Bien, pero no será ahora—me levante cuando ya había poca gente saliendo.

—Claro, que será ahora Edward Masen—mi prima hablo decidida, eso era mala señal ya que cuando hacia eso obtenía lo que quería—Andando. Tenemos que conocerla y tengo que buscar a alguien que me lea la mano—sonrío. Estaba perdido, Alice no se iría hasta que se la presentara y por la cara tan sonriente de mi amigo podía estar seguro que el la apoyaría.

—De acuerdo—accedí—vamos a buscarla.— mi prima aplaudió felizmente y Jasper se río con ella. Salimos de la carpa y comenzamos a caminar para encontrar a Bella.

* * *

**Hola chicas, antes que anda aclaro lo siguiente; **

***Payo:la palabra _payo_, con la que designan a los que no son _gitanos_, en contraposición a los _gitanos_. Osea, las personas como Edward.**

**Bien, aclarado ese punto les quiero dar las gracias(se que las he dado incontables veces) muchas gracias por leer este capitulo y por esperar a que esta loca actualice, lamento el tiempo que estuve fuera pero hay días en los que de plano no se me da por escribir y ustedes no están para capítulos de relleno. Ahora bien, espero actualizar la próxima semana o mucho después de igual modo estoy empeñada con este fic así que no me voy sin terminarlo. **

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? e_e' ¿Que opinan? Por cierto James es nuevo en esta segunda vuelta de la historia, pero un pequeño consejo "No lo pierdan de vista" ¿Que creen que suceda? Cha-chan* música de drama* ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! Besos! **


	4. Chapter 4 El Comienzo De Una Amistad

**Summary**:Edward hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de Inglaterra es un joven con toda su vida planeada, su autoritario padre decide por él, nunca se ha opuesto a ninguna de sus decisiones pues no tenía motivos, hasta ahora. Solo basto que sus ojos se cruzaran con una hermosa andariega la cual estaba a punto de cambiarle la vida.

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 El Comienzo De Una Amistad**

**POV EDWARD **

Había dos cosas de las que podía estar seguro en este momento; la primera y la más importante me moría de ganas por encontrar a Bella y la segunda y por tanto la más desagradable no sabía que actitud tomaría mi prima en presencia de una gitana, era claro que Alice no era prejuiciosa con los demás, al contrario era una dulzura de chiquilla con apenas dieciséis años, aunque mi preocupación se centraba principalmente en eso pues temía que ella tomara una actitud "demasiado cariñosa" con Bella. Por Jasper no habría el más mínimo contratiempo, él y yo compartíamos la opinión de no juzgar a la gente por lo que tenía, sino más bien por quien era.

Estaba nervioso, hubiese rogado que no la encontráramos pero prefería correr el riesgo ahora y no perder la oportunidad de estar con ella. Tenía un plan en marcha, cuando la encontráramos se la presentaría a Alice y a Jass pero después me encargaría de que mi amigo se llevara a mi prima a ver las atracciones del campamento o si era necesario les pagaría una nueva función con tal de que me dieran un momento a solas con la hermosa gitana.

—Para mí que se está escondiendo—comento mi prima.

—Si quieres ya no la buscamos—sugerí.

—Ni muerta, necesito ver a la mujer que te trae como tonto, además debe ser preciosa para que olvides a Tanya—fue inevitable que hiciera una mueca al escuchar ese nombre. Jasper debió de darse cuenta pues intervino rápidamente.

—Yo tampoco me iré, te ayudaremos a encontrarla—Jasper tomo la mano de Alice—tal vez deberíamos separarnos para cubrir más terreno.

—Buena idea Jasper—se sonrieron mutuamente.

—No creo que sirva de mucho, quizá ella no estará disponible y esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo y…

—¡Ya la vi!—grito Alice, logrando que más de uno de los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor se giraran hacia ella. Cuando los mirones volvieron a lo suyo encare a mi prima.

—¿En dónde?—seguí su mirada, pero no logre ver nada—¿Alice donde esta?

—Allá —señalo con la cabeza.

Y esta vez fui capaz de verla, se encontraba recargada en una mesa circular de madera, al lado de ella había unas cuantas personas formadas pero, _¿para qué era la fila?_

—Tenemos que ir—insistió Alice, no lo pensé dos veces.

Camine junto con Alice y Jasper hasta llegar a la fila, delante de nosotros estaban siete personas. Hasta entonces me pude dar cuenta de que todas esas personas estaban formadas, para que Bella les leyera la mano.

—Esto es obra del destino—hablo Jass— la gitana que buscábamos es la que leer las manos al menos así nos ahorramos otra caminada para buscar a alguien para que haga eso con Alice.

—¡Sí!—salto mi prima—por fin me leerá la mano, es tan emocionante. ¿Dejaras que te lean la mano, Jasper?—le sonrío a su novio.

—Por supuesto—correspondió su sonrisa—que hay de ti, ¿también te leerá la mano?

—No creo en esa clase de cosas—susurre.

Pero entonces recordé lo que ella me había dicho, si nos volvíamos a encontrar me leería la mano. Tal vez este era el momento.

—Deberías de considerarlo, sería un excelente pretexto para hacerle plática—aconsejo Alice. Tenía que reconocerlo, mi prima era brillante.

—Buena idea, Alice—Jass beso su mejilla.

—Todas mis ideas siempre son buenas.

Esperamos pacientemente, o eso fue en mi caso ya que Alice comenzó a sonar insistentemente su zapatilla en el piso era un sonido estresante y lo único que hacía era ponerme más nervioso de lo que estaba _pero ¿Por qué? Acaso el volver a encontrarme con Bella me causaba eso, ¿se acordaría de mí? ¿De qué le hablaría? ¿Qué le diría? "Hola soy Edward, quizá no te acuerdes de mí. Yo si te recuerdo, desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti"_ sonaba patético, lo más probable es que saliera huyendo de mí, de esa manera terminaría alejándola.

Pasaron diez minutos y por fin fue nuestro turno o bueno el turno de Alice, después iría Jasper y al final yo.

—¿Presente, pasado o futuro?—pregunto con una gran sonrisa Isabella, casi podía estar seguro que me miro de reojo.

—Todo—sonrío mi prima—dime todo.

—¿Mucha curiosidad, señorita?—Bella extendió su mano, y Alice le dio la suya.

—Demasiada.

—Entiendo—centro su atención en la palma de la mano de Alice, la recorrió con la yema de sus dedos, examinándola— Has sido muy dichosa, desde que llegaste a este mundo—volvió a mirar la palma—estas rodeada de personas que te adoran y protegen—sonrío—hay un hombre que siempre ha estado allí para ti, es tu complemento y te ama por sobre todas las cosas más de lo que piensas. Hay planes de boda en tu futuro. ¿Satisfecha?—cerró la mano de mi prima y la soltó lentamente

—Mucho. Escuchaste eso Jasper una boda—Alice le sonrío con todas sus fuerzas a Jasper.

—Espero que la boda este cerca—la abrazo mi amigo.

—Ahora tú—Alice tomo la mano de Jass y la puso sobre la mano de Bella—dile lo que ves.

—Enseguida—repitió la misma acción que con la mano de Alice. Sentí celos de que Jasper pudiera tocarla y yo no—eres ese hombre, el hombre destinado a ella—los miro asombrada—es inusual, la amas más que a tu propia vida y siempre has estado allí para ella desde pequeños, primero como amigo y ahora como novio. Si las cosas siguen así, pronostico una boda y una vida llena de felicidad—cerro su mano y la soltó—¿Algo más?

—Sí, léele la mano a mi primo—Alice tiro de mi brazo y me puso frente a Bella.

—¿Él quiere que lea su mano?—evito el contacto visual conmigo.

—Claro que quiere—se río Jasper—¿verdad, Edward?

—Si—susurre.

—Bien—extendió su mano y no dude en dársela. Al igual que ayer una ola de calor me sacudió de pies a cabeza—Esto es extraño…

—Edward es así—bromeo Alice

—No puedo leer nada—me miro y después enfoco su vista en mi palma—es como si toda tu vida no te perteneciera, hacía donde vas o lo que haces es decido por terceros no debería de ser así—note un ligero temblor en el modo en que me sostenía como si se sintiera incomoda—no hay mucha buena ventura —me soltó y por extraño que pareciera la percibí triste por ello—¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?

—Por Edward si—le propine un codazo a Jasper, esto lo hice más en automático pues las palabras de Bella me habían dejado frío.

—En realidad—sonrío mi prima—nos queríamos presentar formalmente contigo.

—¿Presentarse?—Bella los miro extrañada.

—Sí, yo soy Alice Cullen Platt—le tendió la mano—prima de Edward—añadió al instante en el que Bella correspondía su saludo— él es Jasper Hale, mi novio—ellos se saludaron con un apretón de manos. Seguramente a mi primo ya lo conoces, me comento que se encontró contigo ayer por la tarde.

—No lo sé, me encontré con tantas personas ayer que no lo recuerdo—desvío su mirada de mí. _¿Me estaba negando? ¿Por qué? _De verdad no se acordaba de mí.

—Yo soy…—comencé

—Bella, ya es tu hora de descanso—interrumpió una de las gitanas que había bailado con ella—vete yo me encargo de los demás—me gire y vaya que si había personas interesadas en una lectura de mano, la fila era más larga que cuando habíamos llegado.

—Gracias, Kebi—sonrío y se apartó de la mesa para dejar libre el puesto. Bella se fue hacia el otro lado del campamento.

—Al parecer no te recuerda—comento algo molesta Alice—pero no importa, ya me presente con ella y ya la conocí—sonrío un poco—así que podré platicar con ella en otra ocasión.

—¿Quieres irte?—Jasper tomo su mano.

—Para nada, quiero ir a ver qué otras cosas hay por aquí—su mirada era de pura curiosidad—¿vienes Edward?

—No, yo iré por mi lado—trate de sonreírle pues mi vista seguía fija por donde había desaparecido Bella.

—Nos vemos dentro de ¿dos horas?—sugirió Jasper

—Aquí mismo—me recordó Alice. Solo asentí antes de que ellos desaparecieran en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Decidí hacer lo mismo que ellos, necesitaba distraerme y despejarme un poco pues no sabría cuando volvería a estar así además el espectáculo que se presentaba a mí alrededor podía ser una gran ayuda.

Camine de frente hacia un pequeño grupo de niños que se encontraban alrededor de uno de los gitanos, al parecer este hacia trucos con el agua y con el fuego, realmente era bueno, pareciera como si controlara estos elementos. Atrás de él había un letrero que decía "El gran Benjamín"; resultaba irreal el manejo que poseía sobre el fuego, lo hacía alzarse y girar en círculos diminutos, inofensivos para los niños, ni que decir de lo que hacía con el agua: prácticamente la contenía en sus manos haciendo diferentes figuras con ella. Si Alice estuviera aquí estaría igual o más interesada que los niños.

—¿Edward?—susurro una voz angelical detrás de mí, supe exactamente a quien pertenecía.

—Por lo que veo si me recuerdas—me gire a verla. Esperaba que eso no hubiera sonado cortante.

—Lo lamento—susurro muy bajo—es que no sabía si a ti te gustaría que te reconociera en presencia de tu familia.

—No veo porque habría de incomodarme—me encogí de hombros.

—Es que, no se ve bien que personas como tú y como yo nos conozcamos—suspiro—y pensé que…

—¿Me avergonzaría de ti?—adivine.

—Sí, era exactamente lo que pensé—admitió.

—Yo no te haría semejante grosería.

—Lo lamento—realmente sonaba arrepentida. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero me obligue a permanecer quieto.

—No importa, ahora lo importante es que ya me hablas y…

—Quería hablarte pero tenía pánico de la reacción que pudieran tener tanto tú como tus acompañantes.

—Puedo saber, ¿Cuál era esa reacción?

—Sí, pero primero vamos a hablar a otro lugar ¿te parece?

—Sí, Bella—ella me sonrío cálidamente.

—Sígueme—comenzamos a caminar lejos del espectáculo de Benjamín. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del campamento nos adentramos en el bosque. Ella se detuvo y se sentó en uno de los troncos caídos que se hallaban en el lugar—ven, siéntate—ofreció y fui a sentarme junto a ella.

—¿Por qué nos escondemos?—desde esta posición apenas era visible la carpa del espectáculo por lo tanto nosotros éramos escondidos por los arboles de nuestro alrededor.

—Por ti—me miro apenada—sé que no es el mejor lugar para hablar pero al menos aquí nadie nos interrumpirá y mucho menos nos verán.

—¿Te preocupa que nos vean?—hable con voz pausada. Intentando descubrir la razón de su actitud.

—No quiero que te veas afectado por tratar con una gitana.

—No veo de qué modo podría afectarme—fruncí el ceño.

—Generalmente si te vieran conmigo creerían que pronto yo trataría de robarte algo de valor o que…

—Yo no creo que seas una ladrona ni nada de eso.

—Puede que tu no pero todos los demás si lo creen—bajo la mirada.

—Y que importan los demás…

—Importan cuando son tu familia o tus conocidos—interrumpió.

—Bella, no sé si estés acostumbrada a tratar con gente que te haga menos. Pero yo no te hare eso, ni mi prima Alice o su novio Jasper, ninguno de nosotros somos así—roce el dorso de su mano, era tan suave—ahora podrías decirme cual era la supuesta reacción que esperabas para que me desconocieras de esa manera.

—Pensé que si yo te hablaba tú me ignorarías así que…

—Optaste por ser tú la que me ignorara.

—¡No!—se sobresaltó un poco—esa no era mi intención. Pensé que sería mejor que nos desconociéramos, aunque no contaba con que tu prima fuera tan linda conmigo. ¿Siempre es así?

—Algo—sonreí—¿te molesto?

—En absoluto.

—Sabes yo pensé que te habías olvidado de mi—la mire fijamente, me encantaban sus ojos, tenían un brillo especial.

—Nunca me olvidaría de ti.

—¿Por qué?—sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante mi pregunta.

—Es que… eres el único hombre elegante que me ha hablado directamente—sonrío.

—Hombre elegante—repetí.

—Sí, eres un hombre elegante en todos los sentidos; en tu forma de vestir, en el modo en que hablas y en tu porte—me miro directamente.

—¿Y no te gustaría ser amiga del hombre elegante?—sonreí

—No creo que podamos ser amigos—su voz se escuchaba triste.

—Dame una razón—iba a decírmela, pero seguí hablando—y por favor que no sea nada sobre las clases sociales.

—Ese es el mayor impedimento para que surja una amistad entre nosotros.

—¿Qué?—me reí—crees que por ser una gitana no puedes ser mi amiga.

—No creo que entre tu círculo de amistades este un gitano—a mí no me importaba nada social, _pero a tu padre si, Edward_ me recordó una voz en mi interior. Pero realmente quería ser su amigo. Por algo se empieza.

—¿Y no te gustaría ser mi primera amiga gitana?—sonreí—yo no veo nada malo en ser amigos.

—No estoy acostumbrada a hacer amigos—desvío la mirada.

—¿Por qué?—agache la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se enlazaran.

—Soy una gitana, voy de un lugar a otro—suspiro—jamás me quedo en un mismo sitio. Y por lo tanto no me hago de amigos, porque tarde o temprano me terminaría yendo y no sé si los volvería a ver y en segunda porque me conozco lo suficiente para saber que me encariñaría con ellos y los extrañaría cada segundo.

—Pero los tendrías presentes en pensamiento, no es lo mismo pero al menos así no los olvidarías. Yo estoy consciente de que no te olvidaría—debí morderme la lengua antes de decir eso, pero Bella hizo caso o miso.

—Edward—me encantaba como decía mi nombre—no insistas…

—Intentémoslo—suplique—te pido que el tiempo que permanezcas aquí seamos amigos, por favor Bella se mi amiga—fije completamente mi mirada en ella—seamos amigos el tiempo que estés aquí.

—¿Y después?—parecía cansada de mi insistencia.

—Te recordare como una gran amiga al igual que tú a mí—no sé de donde saque el valor para tomarle la mano—porque presiento que eres una persona excelente como amiga y yo no me quedo atrás, seré un gran amigo si no es que el mejor que hayas tenido—mis palabras dieron en el blanco, pues me sonrío radiantemente—¿Qué dices, me darás la oportunidad de ser merecedor de tu amistad?

—Si—siguió sonriéndome—pero… unas semanas antes de partir dejaremos de vernos para que me acostumbre a la idea de permanecer lejos de un amigo ¿de acuerdo?

—Como tú dispongas, Bella—di un suave apretón a su mano, me extrañaba que ella no me pidiera que la soltara. Bueno esto era normal en amigos ¿no? Además así tomado de su mano podía sentir el calor que me provocaba—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Pues ya que vamos a ser amigos—pareció pensarlo unos segundos—que te parece si nos conocemos más.

—Me parece una excelente idea—sonreí—primero las damas, empieza—sentí como poco a poco retiro su mano de la mía. Quizá ya se había cansado de estar así.

—Bien, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella—sonrío— aunque eso ya lo sabias.

—¿Quién te puso ese nombre? No me lo tomes a mal pero Isabella no es un nombre muy común para una gitana—temí porque se molestara, pero seguía con su sonrisa.

—Charlie mi padre me puso así, en realidad fue mi madre antes de que ella muriera pidió que me llamaran así.

—Siento lo de tu madre.

—Gracias, como te decía mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña: mi madre al darme a luz y mi padre cuando yo tenía siete u ocho años. Me he criado con mis hermanos de la tribu, aunque no somos hermanos de sangre los quiero como si fuéramos eso. Todos y cada uno de ellos han sido parte fundamental de mi vida y los quiero son mi única familia—se interrumpió—¿quieres que siga o quieres hablar tú?

—Prefiero que me digas todo de ti y después yo te diré lo que quieras de mi—sonreí. La verdad me interesaba conocer todo de ella.

—¿Todo?

—Sí, todo sobre ti ya sabes; gustos e intereses, tu edad, comida favorita, color, estación del año, música, todo lo que tu consideres importante—alzo una de sus manos deteniéndome.

—Si quieres saber todo eso, será mejor que comience ahora—me reí, pero asentí— nací un 13 de septiembre de 1902, tengo 17 años, como de todo en realidad eso es lo que más me encanta de ir de un lugar a otro que puedo probar muchos tipos de comida—sonrío—aunque a la hora de cocinar no soy muy buena, mi color favorito… tengo dos colores el café y el verde—quería gritarle _¡ya te diste cuenta de que mis ojos son verdes! ¡Mírame!_

—¿Café?—la mire extrañado—no es un color muy común en gustos.

—La mayoría de los lugares a donde voy predomina ese color, además de que el café representa calor y el verde es muy lindo además de que es un color que representa vida—mordió su labio—¿puedo seguir?

—Sí.

—Mi estación favorita es la primavera, hacemos una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a la estación. La música que más me agrada es la que toca Garrett en su violín, me fascina una vez en España escuche a un señor tocar el piano y también me agrado lo hacía increíble y con una sensibilidad...

—Yo se tocar el piano—interrumpí.

—Excelente, espero algún día poder escucharte.

—Cuando quieras—sonreí apenado—perdón no volveré a interrumpirte. Prosigue.

—Me fascina leer de todo, creo que cada autor tiene su propio toque. Pueden abordar el mismo tema pero de maneras tan diferentes— Bella estaba demostrando ser mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba—me gusta ver la luna, aunque no tengo nada en contra del sol o las estrellas pero la luna tiene algo especial. Creo que eso es todo.

—Y en caso de que no lo fuera, recuerda que tenemos tiempo de sobra para platicar.

—No sé, normalmente siempre me voy en…—puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

—No quiero saber cuándo te iras, es más te pediría que tú te olvidaras de eso. No lo pienses—asintió una sola vez y quite mi dedo de sus labios—¿Quieres saber de mí?

—Por supuesto—volvió a sonreír.

—Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tengo 19 años nací el 20 de junio de 1900. Mis padres son Edward Masen y Elizabeth Cullen, vivo con toda mi familia con Esme y Carlisle; ellos son padres de Alice es decir mis tíos. Tengo un hermano que si tenemos suerte nunca conocerás—quise bromear un poco.

—¿No es amigable?

—Es todo lo contrario, es amigable en extremo. Su nombre es Emmett, es mi hermano mayor o lo que es lo mismo mi molestia mayor—ella se río—mi pasatiempo es tocar el piano y componer algunas melodías, leer lo hago en ocasiones, me gusta el color azul—por unos segundos vi su vestido—la comida, prefiero todo aquello que sea dulce y creo que pronto comenzare a trabajar con mi tío Carlisle.

—¿En que trabaja tu tío?—ahora era su turno de interrumpirme.

—Es el doctor del pueblo, el mejor…

—¿Así que tú eres un doctor?—sonrío.

—Parecido, mi padre me quería de abogado pero eso se lo dejo a mi hermano, a mí me toca el cargo de doctor. Acabo de finalizar mis estudios con honores gracias a los créditos que hice y comenzare a ejercer en los próximos meses. Espero ser de gran ayuda.

—Lo serás—no dudo en decirlo.

—¿Acaso ya lo viste en mi destino?—sonreí.

—No, eso es lo peor—se quedó pensativa—no pude leer nada, estas en blanco para mí, como un punto muerto. Nunca me había pasado eso, vi cosas sin sentido y te vi con una mujer vestida de blanco y…

—Eso no es importante, no hay ninguna mujer en mi vida—cuando termine de decir eso me di cuenta de que había negado a Tanya, aunque eso no me interesaba por lo que cambie de tema—¿Te enseñaron a leer la mano o ya venias con ese don?—tome su mano y la abrí—se me hace interesante esto—toque su palma.

—Kebi me enseñó a leerla, no todos podemos presumir como Charlotte de tener un asombroso don como ver el futuro—retiro su mano de la mía.

—Toda tu familia está llena de talento—dije a manera de halago—bueno y ahora que has aceptado ser mi amiga, nos seguiremos frecuentando ¿cierto?

—Supongo que podríamos…

—Por favor—sonreí—sé que tienes que trabajar aquí, pero de verdad me encantaría que podamos vernos aunque sea de vez en cuando.

—Eres muy precipitado—se río—todavía no decía sí o no, y ya me estabas interrumpiendo. Pero si, planeo que nos sigamos viendo y que nuestra amistad marche bien.

—Excelente—no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero tenía que encontrarme con Alice y Jasper. Busque en mis bolsillos y saque mi reloj.

—¿Ya tienes que irte?—note que se ponía algo triste.

—Si—quedaban veinte minutos para encontrarme con ellos—pero nos seguiremos viendo.

—Por supuesto, Edward—se levantó del tronco—¿vamos?—me tendió su mano, no dude en tomarla y me levante— te acompaño para que veas que soy una excelente anfitriona.

—¿Tienes planes para mañana?—se me hacía irreal que aún no me soltara, tener su mano en contacto con la mía era una experiencia indescriptible.

—No, normalmente mi trabajo empieza en las tardes—sonrío—toda la mañana y parte de la noche soy libre.

—¡Qué bien!—trate de ocultar mi emoción pero fue en vano.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido algo que hacer mañana, amigo?—sonreí como idiota cuando pronuncio esas palabras.

—Claro, pensaba en que podíamos salir de paseo—sugerí.

—¿A dónde?—sonaba emocionada ante la idea.

—Por los alrededores, puedo llevarte a conocer el pueblo.

—¿Y si nos ven?—soltó su mano.

—A mí no me importa si me ven contigo—bufe—en todo caso no estamos haciendo nada malo o ¿sí?

_¡Tanya, puede verlos! _Negué alejando esa idea de mí.

—No, pero…

—Sin peros, Isabella—la sujete por sus hombros—si queremos ser amigos tienes que quitarte esa inseguridad.

—No es inseguridad—se zafo de mi agarre y reanudo la caminata.

—¿Qué es?—seguí caminando al lado de ella.

—No quiero que tengas problemas por estar en mi compañía. Entiéndelo, puede que tú lo veas normal pero las demás personas no lo verán así.

—No me interesa el qué dirán, tú accediste a ser mi amiga y yo como buen amigo voy a darte un recorrido por los alrededores del pueblo—vi como las comisuras de sus labios comenzaban a alzarse dejando a la vista su sonrisa.

—¿A qué hora te veo mañana?

—Eso es un ¿sí?—pregunte sonriente.

—Debe ser tu día de suerte—sin previo aviso la abrace fuertemente.

—No te arrepentirás, mañana pasearemos—seguí reteniéndola entre mis brazos, inhalando el perfume de su piel—prometo que te divertirás.

—Eso espero—dijo sin aliento—puedes soltarme, me está costando respirar.

—Lo siento—eso me pasaba por ser tan efusivo con ella.

—Bueno, andando no querrás llegar tarde con tu prima y con su novio—caminamos más rápido, hasta que pude visualizar el campamento—¿Dónde quedaron de verse?

—En el show de Benjamín—busque con la mirada, el cartel o la audiencia de este acto pero había tanta gente que me fue imposible.

—Ven—Bella me tomo de la mano y me guío entre el gentío. Llegamos rápido hasta el lugar indicado.

—Gracias, Bella—de nuevo volvió a soltarse.

—Te dije que era una buena anfitriona—sonrío.

—Eres excelente, así que…

—Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí—hablo una maldita y desagradable voz familiar a mis espaldas. Lo encare.

—Jacob—prácticamente escupí su nombre.

—Edward, te has dignado a convivir con los pobres—comento con burla y su sequito de idiotas río con él.

—No es de tu incumbencia—planeaba alejarme de él y su banda de peleles pero recordé que no estaba solo, Bella estaba a mi lado.

—¿Quién es esta preciosidad?—inquirió Paul.

—Edward ¿dónde están tus modales?—Embry sonrío en dirección a Isabella—¿no vas a presentarnos a tu acompañante?

—Preséntanos a esta joven Edward—presiono Quil.

—Ella puede decidir si quiere presentarse o no—rugí. Estos idiotas siempre me sacaban de mis cabales.

—Hermosa señorita, podría decirnos su nombre—el maldito de Jacob la recorría de arriba a abajo con su asquerosa mirada. Empuje a Bella a mis espaldas para impedir que la viera—no seas tan protector, amigo.

—Ella no quiere presentarse contigo—hable algo exaltado.

—No he escuchado ninguna negativa por parte de ella—trato de acercársele a Bella pero se lo impedí, interponiéndome—¡quítate!

—¡Oblígame!—siseé. Con gusto lo hubiera pateado pero la mano de Bella me sujeto el brazo, recordándome que no estaba solo y que además no quería dar un espectáculo.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!—me tranquilice al escuchar a Jasper, el cual llego a mi lado e hizo que Black retrocediera.

—Solo estaba saludando a mi viejo amigo—sonrío altaneramente—la noche de que se anunció tu compromiso con Tanya no tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte—_mil veces maldito_ –espero tener el placer de verte en otra ocasión gitana—él y su grupo dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron entre las personas.

—¿Estas bien, Edward?—mi prima se veía preocupada.

—¿Qué querían esos imbéciles?—Jasper continuo con la mirada fija justo donde habían desaparecido.

—Lo de siempre, molestar—me encogí de hombros.

Una ligera presión en mi brazo me recordó que Bella aún estaba allí y peor aún que había escuchado lo de Tanya. _¿Pero que de malo tenía que lo hubiera escuchado? Apenas ella era mi amiga, solo eso. _

—Hola—sonrío Alice—¡por fin te acordaste de mi primo!—note como Bella trataba de esconderse pero le fue imposible. Se soltó de mi brazo y le contesto a Alice.

—Así es señorita Cullen.

—Por favor llámame Alice—le sonrío más si es que eso era posible— y a él le puedes llamar Jasper.

—Sí, no hay necesidad de formalidades—Jasper abrazo a mi prima.

—Si les parece correcto…

—Claro, ¿Cómo te llamas?—la interrumpió Alice.

—Isabella…

—Ella prefiere que la llamen Bella—les dije a ambos.

—Como quieras, Edward—contesto Jass.

—Además, Bella o Isabella. Tú serás mi amiga—mi prima avanzo hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Supongo—dijo sin regresarle el abrazo, ella estaba muy seria. Alice regreso a su posición con Jasper al parecer ni siquiera noto la actitud de Bella.

—Tengo una nueva amiga, corazón—ambos se sonrieron.

—Por lo visto yo también—comento—todos los amigos de Alice, también son mis amigos. Espero que me consideres un amigo, Bella.

—Claro—notaba a Bella de lo más incómoda con todo esto, seguramente ella ni quería ser su amiga, ni siquiera mi amiga después de lo que dijo el perro de Black.

—Ya es tiempo que regresemos a casa—dijo mi prima sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Vayan ustedes, tengo que hablar con Bella—la mire fijamente pero no me regreso la mirada, parecía distante. Cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Nuestras madres se preocuparan. Así que vámonos—la mire feo para que supiera que no estaba bromeando.

—Está bien, está bien—se cruzó de brazos.

—Alice, adelantémonos en lo que Edward se despide—Jasper la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella sin tiempo de decir nada. Solo alcanzaron a despedirse con la mano de Bella.

—Siento lo de hace unos momentos. Jacob es un idiota y…

—¿Estas comprometido?

—Sí—sentí como algo helado me recorría de pies a cabeza. Era horrible esa sensación.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No me pareció importante, ella no es… es un compromiso arreglado, no quería mencionarlo además no me interesa—era la primera vez que utilizaba _"compromiso arreglado"_ con ninguna otra persona lo había hecho.

—Debería de interesarte un poco más—suspiro—pero no se puede forzar algo de ese calibre.

—Mira dejemos eso de lado, en otra ocasión puedo aclararte todo pero ¿mañana saldremos?

—Sobre eso_—¡por favor que no cancele! _pensé—¿a qué hora y donde nos vemos?—me relaje en cuanto escuche eso.

—Te parece bien en el parque junto a la fuente—asintió— Tu pon la hora.

—Al ¿medio día?—pregunto insegura.

—Bien, te espero mañana allí—la tome de la mano y bese su dorso.

—Buenas noches—sonrío algo sonrojada.

—Buenas noches—dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome allí idiotizado.

Después de unos minutos camine de regreso hasta el auto, donde mis acompañantes ya estaban en sus lugares. Tenía el presentimiento de que Alice comenzaría con su interrogatorio. Tome mi lugar como conductor, y espere a que preguntara. Pero no lo hizo, sabía que si no lo había hecho esperaría hasta mañana y seria cien veces peor. Además de que posiblemente mañana Bella mi nueva amiga quisiera saber detalles sobre el horrible compromiso que había contraído con Tanya...

* * *

**Hola, chicas: lamento la tardanza, la verdad no había tenido tiempo de escribir pero apenas tuve oportunidad lo hice. ¿Creen que Bella se interese en el compromiso de Edward? ¿Influirá en él? ¿Saldrá algo bueno de esta amistad? ... Las respuestas en los siguientes capítulos, nos leemos pronto. Mil gracias a todas las que han comentado y también a aquellas que son lectoras fantasmas. Hasta pronto! Besos! :B**


End file.
